


Notice Me

by lasorcas



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: 19!Max, 2017 season, 28!Daniel, As you do, Dry Humping, M/M, bunch of gasping and loud breathing, daniel is on his phone and max is not impressed, max is an impatient bitch, so that one is completely in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasorcas/pseuds/lasorcas
Summary: Daniel has been on his phone for the past twenty minutes at least. And it’s not that it’s ever been a problem, no; phone calls are inevitable in their busy lives, and it was absolutely no surprise that even during their well-deserved summer break their phones didn’t lie still. It was Daniel’s face that was the real problem; particularly his mesmerized expression. Max was just out of the pool, hot water shimmering on his graceful, sculpted body, his swimming shorts hanging low on his hips - and Daniel didn’t even say a word, didn’t even throw a glance in his direction. That was what annoyed Max the most.





	Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> alright so the abundance of all the bumblebee (aka Renault!Daniel) content we got in the recent days is really fucking depressing (even though he looks like a literal sunshine in the yellow apparel) so i've found some remedy in the old rbr videos and this happened... what can i say? hope you enjoy it, and if you do, feel free to leave a comment below!! it's super motivating xxx

Max sighed, combing his wet hair with his fingers. Daniel has been on his phone for the past twenty minutes at least. And it’s not that it’s ever been a problem, no; phone calls are inevitable in their busy lives, and it was absolutely no surprise that even during their well-deserved summer break their phones didn’t lie still. Max himself had a tiring and lifetime long phone call with his manager today morning. It was Daniel’s face that was the real problem; particularly his mesmerized expression. Max was just out of the pool, hot water shimmering on his graceful, sculpted body, his swimming shorts hanging low on his hips - and Daniel didn’t even say a word, didn’t even throw a glance in his direction. That was what annoyed Max the most.

Daniel was the supreme reason why he was looking forward to this holiday to the point where he couldn’t think of anything else in the last few days before leaving. It was meant to be their holiday, their first shared holiday where no one could interrupt them, simply because no one knew they were here. Even Max’ family had no idea where he was; these five days were to be spent with Daniel only. And there he is, few hours into their holiday and he’s already lost his new boyfriend.

Max pulled at the glass door, walking out of the conditioned living room and onto the terrace where Daniel was sitting on the amusingly wide sofa, his legs stretched, a phone pressed against his ear and his eyebrows so close to each other Max actually started wondering if it was possible for them to grow together. The wooden floor of the terrace felt rather soft under his bare feet as he walked to Daniel and slouched on the sofa next to him, the mask of complete indifference fitting his face just perfectly, practiced through his years in racing.

“Yeah, but I reckon I won’t have much time then,” Daniel said, rubbing his forehead with his fingers as he did; Max fixed his gaze on Daniel’s face, his mind whirling with thoughts as he contemplated how his plan could be brought to life. He moved his leg then, bare knee touching Daniel’s thigh in a weak attempt to draw his attention; yet Daniel didn’t move a muscle, his dark eyes still glued to something - clearly very entertaining - on the floor instead of his longing boyfriend. Max let out a significant sigh, stretching his legs even more and pushing at Dan’s thigh now; the Aussie turned his head, looking at Max, perplexed, and brought an index finger to his lips.

“Shush”

Max’ eyes flew open at the disgrace, a frown appearing on his face simultaneously.

Did he just-

“Did you just shush me?” he blurted out so loud it almost made Dan jump.

“I’m on the phone,” the Aussie mouthed.

“Yeah, I see,” Max mouthed back mockingly, his knee still pressing into Daniel’s thigh. Daniel shook his head slightly, his gaze turning back to the damned wooden floor. Max felt it then, a volcano awakening inside his chest. He’s been familiar with the feeling, the will to retaliate leaving his fingertips numb. He caught his lower lip in between his teeth, hot puffs of air escaping through his nose as he resettled, his leg landing on Daniel’s thighs as Max pressed his forehead into his shoulder. Daniel, in his turn, didn’t seem to mind, stretching an arms lazily and hugging Max by his waist, not pulling him closer or anything but just to indicate he was aware of Max so close to him.

“Dan,” Max whispered into Daniel’s bare shoulder, lips brushing against sun-kissed skin; Dan squeezed his side in his fingers then.

“I’m busy,” he whispered in return and hummed approvingly - probably to the man on the other side of the phone. The thief, Max thought.

Max sighed again, cuddling closer to his boyfriend. He let his fingers run across Daniel’s body, discovering and endeavoring, leaving tickling trails. He ran them on Dan’s thigh where it was not covered by the thin fabric of his shorts, tanned skin perfectly smooth as Daniel tended to spend extra minutes in the shower to shave his legs almost every morning. A custom Max couldn’t find much masculinity in; but then again, he did enjoy the soft feeling Daniel’s skin gave him every time he touched it with his palms. He started drawing the outline of Dan’s tattoos then, vastness of them creating a prominent art gallery on his boyfriend’s skin. He hoped one day he’ll know every tattoo by heart; he didn’t get many occasions to explore them though, with Daniel only being officially his for the past couple of weeks. 

His touches travelled further, playing with the hem of Daniel’s shorts, and Daniel absentmindedly spread his legs wider by small margin, inviting Max without even knowing it. Max smiled against his skin, keen in suppressing the anticipation on his face; his palm lying dangerously close to Daniel’s crotch - so close, in fact, that he could feel the heat coming from there. Daniel’s thigh muscle tensed in response.

“Yeah, September sounds alright,” he says as his fingers intercepted Max’. It didn’t help much, though, as Max twisted his wrist to break free from Daniel’s reluctant hold. 

“September,” Max whispered to himself, turquoise eyes following long, pale fingers as they proceeded further until they’ve reached their destination on Daniel’s crotch, the Aussie going rigid in awareness of his touch.

“Baby,” he whispered, too cautious to say Max’ name out loud. “Please.”

Max shrugged carelessly, his hand starting to rub at Daniel’s prominent crotch, the expression of his face solemn as if he was completely unbothered by what was going on there. Daniel tried to move away, but his knees were pressed into the sofa by Max’ legs and getting up meant having to deal with them first, which was not an option regarding how noisy Max would immediately get. Dan didn’t even have to try; he knew Max would make a scene, because clearly Max was in the mood - and that was evident by his behaviour as well as by the stretched fabric of his own swimming trunks. And so he stayed still, letting Max get whatever he needed to get out of his system, out of his system.  
Meanwhile, Max has started trailing kisses all the way up Daniel’s shoulder and to his neck, dark stubble rasping against soft plump lips and wet tongue. Daniel moved his head inadvertently, allowing Max go further until Max is nipping at his earlobe, shiver fluctuating up and down and left and right Daniel’s back. Max’ hand kept it’s slow, steady pace, fingers drawing an outline of Dan’s already swollen dick through the fabric of his shorts, always keen on touching where Dan loves to be touched. Again, they’ve not had enough time to explore each other’s bodies and cravings entirely just yet, but somehow Max just knew where and how Dan wanted it.

Dan’s breathing shuttered eventually, him letting out a shaky sigh and squeezing the phone in his hand. He yearned for the moment the man on the other end of the phone will stop talking, but he only seemed to get more and more carried away as he listed the offerings he had for Daniel, and Daniel hated how he had to actually think as it was decisive for his career and couldn’t wait any longer. And so he had to gather all his courage in order not to toss the phone away and give Max what he was so desperately asking for.

“You’re so big,” Max whispered right into his ear, hot puffs of air escaping his mouth and hitting the sensitive skin of Daniel’s earlobe. He squeezed the swollen flesh in his fingers, Daniel’s mouth falling open in soundless gasp, his hips jerking up instinctively to meet Max’ palm.

“I will need to…” Daniel blinked a couple of times to get rid of the thick fog that started veiling his eyes and swallowed, “I will need to book a flight then.”

“A flight,” Max almost mouthed before bringing his hand up from Dan’s damp crotch to grab at his side instead, dragging himself on top of Daniel’s body and connecting his hips easily, Daniel in between his slim legs. “A… flight.”

Daniel gasped, Max’ sculpted silhouette gracious above him, their hot crotches pressed together and Max’ fingers gripping on his shoulder as the Dutchman struggled to find his balance. His gaze travelled through his boyfriend’s body, taking in every birthmark and every scar, every curve; wetness shimmering on the porcelain skin; hair a wet mess, lips bright pink and glistering with saliva and his eyes so blue and deep they reminded Dan of Australia, of endless, unyielding ocean with it’s fierce waves and the sun licking on its surface. He looked divine, majestic; something Daniel has not yet had the chance to notice in him and so he halted, mind going completely blank in realization how lucky he was to have Max.

Max hovered over him for mere seconds before leaning in, closing the distance between their faces but not enough to connect their lips. He halted millimetres away from Daniel’s ajar mouth, his breathing hot on the Aussie’s lips. They stayed like this for some time, drinking in each other’s breaths, Max smiling timidly against his mouth while holding on to his shoulders before Daniel made the call, pressing his mouth into Max’ in a slow and painfully quiet kiss. He wanted to hear Max moaning his name, sounds of pleasure leaving his throat and disappearing in Daniel’s mouth; but the man kept on talking, and Daniel kept on trying to listen, although he’s lost his train of thoughts the second Max walked onto the terrace.

“I will be there on 22nd,” Daniel stilled to say, Max laughing mildly against his mouth before turning his attention to his neck, pressing his hot tongue to the raspy skin and sucking softly, careful not to leave any marks. Dan’s palm rested on his waist, nails scratching on the bared skin as Max started rolling his hips, rocking against Daniel’s crotch blissfully hard and excruciatingly slow. He has only now realized how hard he got himself, his swollen dick creating a damp heat in his swimming trunks as it rubbed against the half-wet fabric.

He laid his head on Daniel’s shoulder, teeth digging into his lower lip as he suppressed the moans willing to leave his mouth. Daniel’s arm kept him in place, supporting his body as he rubbed against him, his spine curving to Dan’s touches, his body pliable under his palm.

“You feel so good,” Max murmured, feeling his dick slide against Daniel’s, only pathetically thin layers of fabric separating them. Dan has turned his head in Max’ direction, his lips brushing against Max’ cheekbone in a slight kiss before he has to speak up again, the man on the phone clearly having no idea what is going on and why does it takes Daniel slightly more time than before to answer his questions. 

Max bit the tip of his tongue, pleasure pooling in his lower stomach and sending heatwaves all through his body with every new thrust he makes. Dan’s palm guided him even closer, pressing at his smaller back, making his hips shift and his head drop back as a silent moan left his lips.

“Dan,” Max sighs out, not really realizing himself as he keeps thrusting, rutting. Daniel’s hand slips further and under the band of Max’ swimming trunks, fingers sliding in between his asscheeks. Max whined, not able to hold back a surprise sound of indulgence anymore, and Dan smiles but shushes at him once again, his dry finger starting to work on Max’ hole.

Max’ body jerks in a familiar way and he know he’s all too close and all too soon, and he needs to stop if he wants it to continue a bit longer, but he can’t; he thinks of it and his body neglects the thought immediately, hips only snapping forward with more fierce determination, fingers squeezing the fabric of Daniel’s tank top.

“Yeah, this sounds good,” Daniel says and neither of them knows to whom it was really meant to be addressed as Max gasps out his name again before biting on his lower lip so hard it starts to pulsate helplessly to the rhythm of his frenetic heartbeat. Max moves a bit lower, finding a more convenient spot to grind against in Daniel’s tattooed thigh, pieces of art peeking out at him from underneath the hem of black shorts. Dan spreads his legs and bends his knee, making Max almost cry out as the angle becomes even more wholesome, Dan’s thigh creating a perfect playground.

“I’m gonna come,” Max whispers then, wet lips brushing against Daniel’s neck and the Aussie smiles; his index finger pushing more prominently, yet careful not to cause harm. The pace of Max’ thrusts gets sloppy, hips snapping forward a couple of times more before he’s biting at the thick flesh of Daniel’s shoulder, spilling into his own underwear. Dan holds him as he shakes through his aftershocks, squeezing Daniel’s shoulders and channeling all his energy into suppressing a scream. 

He shoves a hand down his swimming trunks, his spent dick finally springing free, white come smudged all over it as he struggles to catch his breath and focus his gaze.

“Yeah, I’ll see you on Monday then. Great. Cheers.”

And the second the phone gets tossed away, Max is pressed into the mattress by a heavy, aroused body and he can’t do anything else but laugh when Daniel presses their mouths together and moans.

**Author's Note:**

> you can always find me on my tumblr (@itsmaxver yeahhh baby). please leave kudos & comments if you found this piece somehow entertaining!! x


End file.
